(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tennis rackets and the like and more particularly to devices for positioning the strings of the racket to facilitate stringing or restringing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have been proposed which engage the alternate warp strings of a racket being strung or restrung so as to lift some of the strings relative to others. Such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,028,663, 2,156,092 and 2,268,276.
The present invention provides a simple and easily operated device engaging each of the plurality of the warp threads and alternately raising or lowering them to provide a relatively clear transverse path for restringing the racket.